Fulfillment centers may receive inventory from a number of different vendors. When the fulfillment center is responsible for collecting this inventory, efficient route management can become nearly impossible. This is especially true when some of the vendors are individuals or one-time sellers, as is frequently the case with online sales fulfillment. As the number of online merchants continues to increase, these challenges are only amplified.